This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is randomized, double-blionded and partially placebo controlled enrolling 120 CAD patients, with 50 being enrolled at USC. Patients must have family history of cardiovascular disease and ApoB>120 mg/dl (LDL levels 100-190 mg/dl). These patients will be randomized to one of three treatment groups: (1) single therapy - atorvastatin alone, placebo for niaspan and colesevelam;(2) double therapy - atorvastatin plus niaspan (2g/day) and placebo for colesevelam;(3) triple therapy - atorvastatin, niaspan plus colesevelam (3.8g/day). Study patients will be seen at baseline and then monthly for 6 months and bi-monthly for the remaining 30 months of the 36- month protocol. A total of 22 visits wil lbe conducted for this study. Patients will also have 4 contrast-enhanced MRI's of the carotid arteries performed over the course of the study: at baseline (before drug treatment starts) and then once a year for the 3 years.